Overweight or obese individuals often struggle with ambulating or walking, along with other physical activities. For example, individuals may be limited in their endurance or even in their ability walk short distances. These difficulties may be due to the excess amount of weight carried or to a general lack of wellness. However, some individuals may struggle with movement not because they are not physically strong enough to move their body, but rather because the presence of extra tissue impedes their motions.
This tissue may be primarily fatty tissue or it may be any other type of tissue. The tissue may be referred to as abdominal panniculus, or pannus. For the purposes of this disclosure, these two terms are considered equivalent and are used to refer to the same element, namely a layer of fatty tissue growth in or from the abdominal region. It is also contemplated that the term may be used to refer to other similar tissue growths in the abdominal region, whether comprised of fat or other types of cells. The pannus may be typically located in the lower abdominal area, although other areas are possible. The pannus may impede the individual's motion by its weight or by its location. The limitations on motion may compound the individual's health issues by preventing exercise. It may also prevent the individual from engaging in other activities. In some severe cases, the pannus may prevent the individual from engaging in even routine activities such as getting out of bed, getting dressed, walking to the bathroom, leaving their house or dwelling, going to work, and the like.
Thus, an effective apparatus, system and method for limiting the restriction on motion caused by an abdominal panniculus would be well received in the art.